brosstoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Koopatroopaman Movie
|image = |director = Adam Katz |producer = Nadjib M. Samuel Kosch Hunter Kimbril |based on = The Koopatroopaman Show created by Nadjib M. |starring = Nadjib M. Matt Stone Richard Steven Horvitz Graham Taylor Linda Cardellini Billy West |music = Christopher Tyng Lorne Balfe |studio = Warner Animation Group N LTD. Adamation Inc. Vertigo Entertainment RatPac-Dune Entertainment |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures |released = February 16, 2018 |country = United States |language = English |budget = $50 million }} The Koopatroopaman Movie is a upcoming American 3D animated comedy film based on the 2013 The CW animated series The Koopatroopaman Show, directed by Adam Katz and produced by series creator Nadjib M., Samuel Kosch and Hunter Kimbril. The film will be produced by Warner Animation Group, N LTD., Vertigo Entertainment and RatPac-Dune Entertainment, with animation produced by Adamation Inc., Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios. The film is scheduled to be released on February 16, 2018. Premise Coming soon! Voice cast *Nadjib M. as Koopatroopaman, Redtroopaman *Matt Stone as Koopatroopamon *Richard Steven Horvitz as Docter Koopa *Graham Taylor as Clyde *Linda Cardellini as Koopatroopawoman Production On 2015, Nadjib M. has stated that there might be a feature film of The Koopatroopaman Show, although "there isn't anything confirmed to be official yet, as there hasn't been a lot of discussion about it." In May 2016, Adam Katz spoke of the possibility of the fourth film, noting, "A lot of people really do want it to happen, but we haven't yet came up of any ideas." On March 6, 2016, after years of rumors and speculation, a theatrical film adaptation of the series was announced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group for release on July 5, 2018, it is titled "The Koopatroopaman Movie", the film will be written by series creator Nadjib M., Hugh Davidson and Brian Koch, and directed by series developer Adam Katz. The voice cast of the TV series will reprise their respective roles, with Tom Kenny also starring as the main antagonist: Sovereign Koopapede. On June 21, 2016, it was announced that Film Roman will co-animate the film along with Adamation Inc. and Rough Draft Studios. On July 27, 2018, the release date for the film was pushed back to February 16, 2018, considering that another Warner Animation Group film titled "Teen Titans Go! to the Movies" was set for a July 2018 release. Music In August 2016, it was confirmed that John Debney and Heitor Pereira would return to compose the score. On June 2, 2017, Debney and Pereira confirmed that they had started working with the film's score. Release The Koopatroopaman Movie is scheduled to be released February 16, 2018, by Warner Bros. Pictures in 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Marketing The first trailer was released on September 17, 2017. It was carried as a trailer before The Lego Ninjago Movie, which is another Warner Animation Group film. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.